Hot Anniversary Diapey Checkup
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: DJ and Blaineley celebrate their anniversary by roleplaying as they were roleplaying as Patient, and Doctor respectively. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!


Hot Anniversary Diapey Checkup

 **Summary: In the 10** **th** **installment of the "Sexy Diapey Love" Series, DJ and Blaineley celebrate their wedding anniversary. Co-Written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

Devon Joseph, and his wife…Blaineley O'Halloran got home from a really nice anniversary dinner, at Red Lobster.

"Happy Anniversary, Blaineley!" DJ said to Blaineley.

"Happy Anniversary, DJ Bear." Blaineley said as the two shared a quick kiss.

"That was an awesome Anniversary Dinner wasn't it?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Yes, the best dinner I ever had! But it's nothing better than your cooking." Blaineley answered DJ making him blush lightly.

"Oh stop, I'm not the best chef." DJ said to Blaineley.

"To me, you're the greatest chef of all." Blaineley said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Blaineley, I'm wondering something." DJ said to Blaineley.

"What's that sweetie?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"What do you think of us being a married couple that wears diapers a lot?" DJ responded back with a question of his own.

"I don't see what's wrong with that? I think it's kinda nice being a married couple that wear diapers." Blaineley answered DJ.

"Me too... but there's something else... Blaineley what's your thoughts about having kids?" DJ asked her once more.

"Well, to be honest...I never thought of myself being a mom. It's not because I don't want to, it's because I never found the right guy until now in my late 30's to early 40's. So, I would love to have kids with you." Blaineley answered DJ.

"That is great!" DJ said before he hugged her.

"I have another question." DJ said to Blaineley.

"What's the question baby?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"What do you think of the diapers? Also, do you want to relax in them for the rest of the night?" DJ asked her.

"Baby, that's a ridiculous question. I wuv wearing these diapers! We wore them ever since Total Drama Babies, so again I wuv wearing these diapers and yes, I want to relax in them." Blaineley answered him.

"Sweet!" DJ said as he carried Blaineley bridal style into their bedroom as he placed her onto the bed and crawled towards her.

"Let's do this." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Uh…one second, I want to surprise you with something that you will love." Blaineley said to him.

"Okies baby!" DJ said as Blaineley left the room and went into the closet as Blaineley took off her cocktail dress, puts on her diaper, and gets on her nurse uniform over her diaper.

"I wonder what the surprise is." DJ said to himself.

"Okies! Here it is!" Blaineley said as she entered with her nurse uniform on, and her video camera as DJ's jaw dropped down in pleasure and surprise.

"Nurse Blaineley?!" DJ asked her.

"Uh-Uh…this is Doctor Blaineley my sexy baby boy." Blaineley answered DJ.

"Doctor Blaineley?! What are you doing here?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Giving you your annual check-up.

"Okies! I'm excited!" DJ said to Blaineley who placed her video camera on the desk.

"You ready?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"I'm ready." DJ answered Blaineley as she began recording as she got on the foot of the bed while DJ was still laying down on the bed.

"HELLO THERE EVERYONE! It's me, Doctor Blaineley O'Halloran, along with my patient for the night, my sexy and strong diapey husband. Devon Joseph." Blaineley said as she introduced herself, and her husband DJ to the camera.

"Hey there." DJ said as he waved at the camera.

"Tonight, it's our wedding anniversary and I decided to give my husband his annual check-up." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Shall we begin?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Yes please." DJ answered Blaineley.

"Okies, just relax, and let the doctor work." Blaineley said as she began the checkup by rubbing DJ's chest through his shirt until she removed it quickly.

"Mmm... such a stwong chest!" Blaineley moaned and said as she continued rubbing his chest while she used her other hand to check his baba.

"Mmmmm... how am I?" DJ moaned softly and asked Blaineley.

"One second, DJ... Doctor Blaineley is still checking." Blaineley answered DJ as she ripped off his shorts revealing his diaper which was a mix of Rearz Safari Diapers and ABU Little Pawz Diapers as Blaineley gasped.

"Ooooooooh…!" Blaineley said to DJ.

"What's up doc?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"My word! You have such a big diapey baba!" Blaineley answered him making him blush.

"Hehehehe…" DJ chuckled as he blushed as she started to stroke his hard baba while she kissed him.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their kiss as she kept stroking it until she took off her nurse's uniform revealing her Dark Red Bra covering up her 35 DDD-Cup Breasts, her diaper, white fishnet stockings and white heels.

"I... still need to check it though..." Blaineley soon pulled his diaper frontal down as she started to suck on his hard baba slowly.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh! Mmmmm! FUCK! SO GOOD!" DJ moaned and shouted as Blaineley resumed stroking his baba.

"So…DJ, what do you think of my surprise?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"I think... I may lose blood from a nose bleed!" DJ answered Blaineley.

"Aww, don't! The doctor is here to make sure it doesn't happen..." Blaineley said as soon enough, Blaineley lowered her head down and resumed sucking DJ's baba slowly.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck! SO GOOD..." DJ said as he bit his lip while Blaineley kept sucking her hubby's baba.

"MMMMMMM!" Blaineley then moaned muffled once again as she deepthroats and deepdrools DJ's baba as she even drooled on it before she resumed sucking on it.

"Ohhhhh! D-Doctor Blaineley! I don't think I can hold it much longer!" DJ said as Blaineley stopped but gently squeezed DJ's baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" DJ moaned as he was aroused, and turned on even more.

"So sorry... but as your doctor I advise you to hold it until I am done with your check-up. Blaineley said as soon resumed her sucking but did it slowly.

"Mmmmmm..." Blaineley moaned and muffled as she was enjoying DJ's chocolate baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaineley moaned and muffled once again as she deepthroated and deepdrooled DJ's Jamaican baba until it was time.

"Sorry Doctor Blaineley! But I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" DJ shouted at Blaineley causing her to smile.

"Mmmmmm…do it!" Blaineley said as she started to stroke his hard baba and she also opened his mouth.

"OKIES! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ shouted and moaned as he soon exploded all over Blaineley's face.

"Ohhhhh my god!" DJ screamed before he bit his lip hard.

"OH YEAH..." Blaineley said before she took all of his baba while some hit her face and chest.

"Mmm... cweamy." Blaineley said as she swallowed all of it.

"Thankies, now let me lick you Doctor." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Sure, my big, and strong sexy baby boy." Blaineley said as DJ started to lick her diapered area hard and fast.

"Ahhhh! Hawder! Lick me hawder!" Blaineley moaned and shouted at DJ.

"If it a way to stay healthy, okies then!" DJ said as he started to finger her area as he licked her harder.

"Mmmm!" DJ muffled while he kept licking and fingering her area.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god!" Blaineley shouted as she was enjoying it, and DJ kept it up.

"KEEP IT GOING DJ BEAR!" Blaineley shouted as DJ kept on fingering and licking Blaineley's area harder and with great precision until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! Doctor's gonna Cumsies! Baby Doctor's going to explode!" Blaineley shouted as she could not hold it anymore as she was about to explode all over his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blaineley screamed as she exploded all over DJ's face.

"Mmmmm…cweamy." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Thankies, now let's get to hawd fuckys." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as Blaineley got on all fours and DJ started to pound Blaineley hard.

"Ohhh!" DJ moaned loudly.

"Oh God! Hawder!" Blaineley shouted at DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as he pounds her even harder.

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh DJ!" Blaineley moaned and screamed out her husband's name.

"Oh Blaineley... I wuv you so much!" DJ said as he smacked her ass hard.

"Mm! Smack my ass Hawder! Fuck me hawder too! Cumsies inside me! Have my babies!" Blaineley moaned softly and shouted as DJ smacked her diapered butt repeatedly while he kept fucking her harder as well.

"I wuv you so much Blaineley!" DJ said to Blaineley.

"I wuv you too DJ!" Blaineley responded back to the brickhouse from Jamaica.

"Mmm! Blaineley, I'm getting close!" DJ moaned softly and shouted at his wife.

"If you're going to Cumsies! Say this, I, Devon Joseph, wuv having sexy checkups and having diapey sex with my hawt sexy doctor baby wifey, Blaineley O'Halloran! I want to fuck You so hawd until I Cumsies inside your diapey and have kids with you! Say it!" Blaineley told DJ to repeat after herself.

"I DEVON JOSEPH WUV HAVING SEXY CHECK UPS WITH MY HAWT SEXY DIAPEY DOCTOR WIFEY, BLAINELEY STACEY ANDREWS O'HALLORAN! I WANT TO FUCK YOU SO HAWD UNTIL I CUMSIES INSIDE OF YOUR SEXY DIAPEY AND HAVE KIDS WITH YOU!" DJ shouted at Blaineley with such sexual glee and pleasure.

"So hawt! Do it! Cumsies inside me!" Blaineley said to DJ.

"HERE IT COMES!" DJ shouted as he was about to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed in absolute pleasure as DJ climaxed hard, as he pulled out and stroked his hard baba as he came all over Blaineley's face, mouth, and chest.

"Mmmmmm…" Blaineley moaned as she swallowed all of his Cumsies, licked the rest of his Cumsies off of her face, and chest.

"That was so yummy." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said to Blaineley.

"What's your diagnosis?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"You are healthy as a strong baby man!" Blaineley answered him, as she gave DJ her diagnosis.

"Awesome!" DJ said to her.

"That ends our checkup, bye." Blaineley said as she turned off the camera.

"How was that?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Absolutely incredible and hawt as hell!" DJ answered Blaineley.

"Good, and I agree on every level." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Now can we chill for the rest of the night in our diapeys?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Sure." Blaineley answered as she changed his diaper, and DJ changed her diaper as well, all before they got into their bed.

"I still can't believe I'm now going to be a mommy in nine months." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Yeah... pretty odd huh?" DJ said and asked Blaineley.

"Yeah… But I'm glad it's with you DJ." Blaineley said as they kissed.

"This was a good anniversary." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Agreed." Blaineley said as they started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Blaineley." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Goodnight DJ." Blaineley said back as DJ turned off the lights and they fell asleep.

 **SEXY CHECKUP HUH?**

 **NEXT STORY HAS CRIMSON AND ENNUI GOING TO SLEEPY HOLLOW, NEW YORK FOR THEIR ANNIVERSARY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
